


Такое чувство, словно тонешь

by Regis



Series: Морские звезды [3]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт похоже одобряет новое положение Джона в жизни Шерлока, потому что на следующий день Джон получает от него смс, адресованное не Шерлоку и не про Шерлока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такое чувство, словно тонешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feels like Drowning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147631) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 



> Art by wandarer  
> Фик был переведен на Мульти Big-Bang 2011.  
> Фанарт и оформление: wandarer  
> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

Джон делает открытие: в отличие от своего младшего брата, Майкрофт Холмс ест. – Передайте Шерлоку, что это вопрос национальной безопасности, - говорит он, протягивая папку, но останавливает Джона, когда тот пытается ее открыть. – Лучше сделать это позже, а не во время еды.

\- Все так плохо?

\- Некоторые фотографии довольно неприятны.

\- Он, вероятно, просто выбросит их, - чувствует себя обязанным сказать Джон, и отрезает еще кусочек восхитительной ягнятины. В этот раз они встречаются не как обычно, на заброшенном складе или парковке. Когда машина притормозила возле ресторана, он решил, что это случайность, но Антея (на сей раз он не стал интересоваться ее новым именем) закатила глаза и сказала, что Майкрофт уже внутри. 

Джон, конечно, насторожен, но не видит причины не получать удовольствие, пока возможно. – Меня привезли сюда ради этого?

\- Вы обмолвились, что не питаете нежных чувств к прежним местам встреч. Итак, у вас отношения с моим братом.

Джон вздрагивает – откуда Майкрофт _знает_ это?

\- Существует миллион различных подсказок, приводящих к одному и тому же заключению. Как бы то ни было, я уверен, вы итак все понимаете, но я должен произнести это вслух, чтобы сделать официальным заявлением: если вы причините Шерлоку какой-либо вред, я узнаю об этом и вы пожалеете о своих действиях. – Майкрофт лениво взмахивает вилкой, а в его взгляде ясно читается: “Я знаю, где найти тебя, твою сестру, и твоих родителей. Никто, из тех, кто тебе дорог, не будет в безопасности и никто не сможет меня остановить. Даже Шерлок.”

Против своей воли, Джон, слегка напуган (и немного рад, что Майкрофт питает к брату достаточно сильные чувства, чтобы в его интересах угрожать Джону и его семье). Кали подбадривающее трется щекой о колено, и он опускает ей вниз маленький кусочек мяса со своей тарелки. Деймоны, как правило, не едят и не пьют, однако Кали любит грызть вещи. Она утверждает, что ей нравится чувствовать их вкус. 

\- Он дорог мне, - говорит Джон. – Я не собираюсь причинять ему вред.

\- Вы можете и не хотеть этого специально, все выйдет само собой. Шерлок обычно не вступает в отношения с людьми; он считает их невероятно скучными, а вы знаете какой он, когда ему скучно.

Джон знает. Дырки от пуль в стенах квартиры тому доказательство. Шерлок процветает в хаосе и когда хаоса рядом недостаточно, он создает его сам. - Я попытаюсь не быть слишком скучным, - отвечает он и Майкрофт кивает, с легкой улыбкой одобрения.

Они проводят оставшееся время трапезы, разговаривая совсем о другом – как скучны текущие полицейские дела, делясь забавными историями о Шерлоке. Время проходит удивительно приятно. Под столом Кали развлекает себя, грызя кончик зонта Майкрофта. Майкрофт, несомненно, замечает это, но никак не реагирует. 

Прежде чем уйти, Майкрофт с улыбкой пожимает ему руку и говорит. - Запомните, Джон. Вы важны для Шерлока, а значит, важны и для меня. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, не стесняйтесь позвонить. 

Майкрофт похоже одобряет новое положение Джона в жизни Шерлока, потому что на следующий день Джон получает от него смс, адресованное не Шерлоку и не про Шерлока. 

_Имя моей помощницы сейчас Сцилла.  
МХ_

Когда оно приходит, Джон игнорирует его, так как находится на работе. Только перед сном, выкладывая содержимое своих карманов на прикроватную тумбочку, смс-ка снова приходит ему на ум, и он находит на своем телефоне номер Майкрофта. Как и следовало ожидать, Шерлок просмотрел материалы, которые принес Джон, вычислил виновного, и в грубой форме высказал все, что думает о Майкрофте, считающем, что “отвратительное” может служить заменой “интересному”. 

С сознанием долга, Джон набивает смс. _ШХ сказал, что убийца – брат-близнец, и что отвратительное и интересное – не одно и то же._

Помедлив мгновенье, он добавляет: _Сцилла – по имени монстра или принцессы?_

Следующим утром он читает ответ ( _Я не осмелился спросить. Она заказывает мои ланчи._ ), и, перед работой, отправляет сообщение уже от себя ( _если я стану заказывать для него ланчи, как думаете, Шерлок будет их есть?_ ), и прежде чем он сам понимает это, они обмениваются смс-ками несколько раз на дню, затрагивая самые разные темы. 

Только когда он отправляет Майкрофту по электронной почте фото Шерлока, заснувшего на кушетке с подушкой, прижатой к лицу, и одной ногой, свесившейся с подлокотника, Джон осознает, что они, каким-то образом, стали друзьями. 

Отношения Джона с Шерлоком тем временем прогрессируют огорчающе медленно. Шерлок – человек действия и энергии. Жизнь с ним очень похожа на жизнь с торнадо, и Джон привык, что дела и требования Шерлока регулярно нарушают привычный уклад его жизни и режим его сна. Шерлок - словарное определение самоуверенности.

Но в этом деле Шерлок нехарактерно застенчив.

Джон не знает, как это расценивать: Шерлок целует его, не переводя дыхание, в переулках, прямо посредине погони. Он льнет к Джону в ответ на объятия, и нежно чешет Кали за ушами, или тянет за хвост, когда ему скучно (она не возражает, и всякий раз, заставая Шерлока за этим занятием, Джон чувствует, как сосет у него под ложечкой).

Несмотря на то, что Шерлок не прочь прижаться доказательством своего возбуждения к ноге Джона или впечатать его в стену, жадно целуя и прикусывая шею, пока обоим не становится трудно дышать, он никогда не идет дальше. Он отшатывается, выражение лица становится замкнутым и задумчивым, потом он заявляет, что у него есть эксперимент, требующий вмешательства или подозреваемый, которого он должен выследить. 

\- Есть какая-то причина, почему ты не хочешь пойти дальше нежничания на кушетке? – наконец не выдерживает Джон, когда Шерлок запустив руки ему под рубашку, и вполне довольствующийся этим, ласкает его живот и бока.

Шерлок молчит с минуту, теплый вдох-выдох его дыхания щекочет Джону ухо. – Тебя сильно заденет, если я скажу да?

Джон гладит Шерлока по спине. – Нет, конечно же, нет. Я лишь хочу знать, что не так. Мы продвигаемся слишком быстро? Ты занимался этим раньше?

Опять пауза. – Занимался, - признается Шерлок. – Тогда я учился в университете, и это оказалось очень плохой идеей. Не тем, что я хотел бы повторить. 

Когда Шерлок пытается выскользнуть, Джон лишь крепче прижимает его к себе и целует в висок. - Тогда мы не будем сильно торопиться. Чего бы ты ни захотел, это нормально. Никакого давления, - обещает Джон и Шерлок расслабляется в его объятьях.

Но это не удерживает от яростной дрочки в ванной, когда они расходятся. Джон фантазирует, что его член погружен в рот Шерлока. Он уверен, Шерлок знает о том, что он делает, возможно, даже о чем он думает, но почему-то никак это не комментирует. 

Кали в таком же замешательстве, как и Джон. – Если бы у него был деймон, я бы спросила ее, - говорит она, когда Джон лежит в своей постели, а Шерлок в своей, этажом ниже. Ее уши уныло поникают. 

Джон почесывает ей шею, в том месте, где, по ее словам, зудит чаще всего. – Он – Шерлок. Он был бы смертельно обижен мыслью, что его легко разгадать. 

Джон ничего не сообщает Гарри, но, конечно же, ей всё становится известно. Она звонит в обед и первое, что он слышит, как только берет телефон:  
\- Джон, хитрая ты лиса! Спишь со своим соседом? И это после того, как ты сказал, цитирую: “Не болтай чепуху, Гарри. Между нами ничего нет, и, в любом случае, я предпочитаю женщин.” 

\- Не злорадствуй, это тебя не красит.

Она снова смеется. – Как будто меня волнует мнение моего брата о том, что меня красит! Так вот, я читала твой последний пост в блоге. Ты когда-нибудь говоришь о чем-то кроме Шерлока? 

\- Мне больше не о чем говорить. У него талант влипать в неприятности, а неприятности – гораздо интереснее всего, что происходит со мной. 

Гарри вздыхает, и ее голос на мгновенье становится серьезным. – Только будь осторожен, Джон. Ты же знаешь, что я волнуюсь за тебя, и читать обо всех этих убийцах, пытающихся тебя прикончить, временами страшно. Кстати, как ты ладишь со своим безумным бойфрендом теперь, когда спишь с ним? 

\- У нас все хорошо. На самом деле хорошо. Я хочу сказать, он потрясающий, но не слишком дружелюбный, ведь в противном случае он не был бы Шерлоком, но он старается. Думаю, я действительно дорог ему, и он дорог мне, и все идет… хорошо. Я хочу сказать, Шерлок – это… Шерлок. Порой он по-прежнему невыносим, но мне кажется, я к этому привык. 

\- Правда? А что говорит Калиопа? Она тоже к нему приспособилась? – Кали редко нравились подружки Джона, и этот факт стоил Джону не одного разрыва в средней школе. 

\- Говоря откровенно, - неохотно признает он, - Шерлок ей очень нравится. У них отличные отношения.

Джон вешает трубку, когда Гарри радостно ликуя, начинает планировать свадьбу.

Шерлок разговаривает с чужими деймонами. Совсем не так, как большинство людей разговаривают с деймонами – чтобы передать сообщение или как с представителями их людей, но так, что сразу понятно, он ждет, что они _ответят_ ему и завяжется беседа. 

Большинство людей вежливо не замечают деймонов других людей. Шерлок расспрашивает их об алиби. 

Он разговаривает и с Кали, спрашивая о том, как прошел день, или комментируя ужасный вкус Джона в выборе ТВ-передач. Это не кажется Джону странным и навязчивым, хотя должно бы, и вид Шерлока, наклоняющегося вперед, чтобы поговорить с его деймоном, наполняет сердце теплом.

Не понимая, как к этому относиться, Джон принимает еще одну из множества причуд Шерлока.

Джон чувствует легкий укол тревоги, когда его телефон вибрирует, пока Шерлок отправляет с него смс Лестрейду о последнем деле (не убийство, лишь суицид, намеренно обставленный как убийство, чтобы отомстить мужу за измену). Не понятно, как отреагирует Шерлок на то, что Джон обменивается смс-ками с его старшим братом. 

Особенно, учитывая их текущую тему "как заставить Шерлока больше спать". Майкрофт предложил подсыпать в кофе снотворное, но Джон убежден, что кино-марафон сработает ничуть не хуже и станет более приятным для всех участвующих. У него нет стопроцентной уверенности в реакции Шерлока на "Код Да Винчи", как и сомнений, что она будет более интересной, чем сам фильм.

\- Так о чем ты пишешь Лестрейду? – с подозрением интересуется Джон, когда идет уже вторая минута, а пальцы Шерлока все еще стучат по клавишам телефона. 

\- Я уже отправил ему объяснение, - рассеяно отзывается Шерлок. – А прямо сейчас я интересуюсь у Майкрофта состоянием его диеты и напоминаю, что могу почувствовать примеси в своем кофе, так как в отличие от него, не порчу его добавлением молока.

Закончив, Шерлок бесстрастно возвращает телефон Джону. 

\- А я тебе говорила, что он знает, - самодовольно заявляет Кали и отдергивает голову, когда Джон пытается ущипнуть ее за ухо. 

Джону кажется, что отношения Шерлока со старшим братом улучшились. Иногда, приходя домой, он застает Майкрофта и Шерлока, сидящими на диване и тихо беседующими. И так как Майкрофт неизменно спешит уйти, Джон невольно задается вопросом, о чем же они говорят. 

Он спрашивает об этом Шерлока, но тот не отвечает.

Теперь, когда в угрозах нет нужды, встречи Майкрофта и Джона продолжаются в более безобидных местах - ресторанах и кафе, иногда они просто гуляют по городу. Один раз Джон краем глаза замечает серьезно выглядящего мужчину с гарнитурой Bluetooth и явными очертаниями пистолета под пальто. 

Майкрофт кивает, еще до того как Джон успевает обратить на это его внимание. - Должно быть новичок. Остальные маскируются лучше.

Они сидят на скамье, Майкрофт, он, и Кали, лежащая на его ботинках, и Джон задает волнующий его уже некоторое время вопрос. С тех пор, как он увидел Майкрофта, сидящим у изголовья Шерлока, лишь их двоих и все, его мысли беспокойно кружатся вокруг да около. - У вас тоже нет деймона, да? 

\- Возможно, вам следует сообщить своему психотерапевту об увлеченности нашими деймонами, - мягко предлагает Майкрофт.

\- Я знаю, что у Шерлока его нет, - говорит Джон. Теперь, когда он проводит большую часть своего времени с Шерлоком, это очевидно.

В Афганистане были солдаты с маленькими деймонами – ящерицами, стрекозами и остальными в том же духе. Всем им выдали маленькие пуленепробиваемые контейнеры, что бы носить под военной формой. Во время боя в них деймоны находились в безопасности. 

Различие между теми солдатами и Шерлоком в том, что Шерлок никогда не ищет деймона. Здесь не поле боя, и дома их не подстерегают опасности, по крайней мере, большую часть времени. Приходя домой, Шерлок небрежно снимает с себя верхнюю одежду, не боясь повредить или скинуть кого-то маленького. И Джон ни разу не видел, чтобы Шерлок разговаривал с каким-либо деймоном, кроме принадлежащего кому-то еще (этот кто-то, обычно, находится рядом, и лицо его выражает глубокий дискомфорт). 

Майкрофт такой же. Хотя не совсем - Джон заметил очертания капсулы для членистоногих рядом с мобильным, проступающие сквозь ткань брюк Майкрофта. Тот даже касается ее, время от времени, и Джон поначалу решил, что Майкрофт просто параноик, помешанный на защите своего деймона.

Но что-то не так, в том, как он делает это. Это такая же привычка, как привычка Джона проверять наличие ключей в своих карманах перед выходом из квартиры, за ней нет никакой эмоции. Так вел бы себя и Шерлок, если бы ему было не все равно, что подумают люди.

\- Вы, кажется, очень многое знаете о Шерлоке, доктор Уотсон, - отзывается Майкрофт, и в его голосе ясно слышны угрожающие нотки, как будто официальное обращение – намек недостаточный. 

\- Не так много, как вы знаете обо мне, - парирует Джон. Майкрофт наклоняет голову, соглашаясь с ним. – Я лишь хочу знать, - продолжает он с деланным безразличием. – Это считается невозможным.

\- Ваш деймон для вас дороже всего в мире. Все, что причиняет ей боль, причиняет боль и вам, – говорит Майкрофт вместо ответа. – И приняв окончательную форму, она стала отображением вашей личности. Незнакомцев судят по их деймонам – у надежных и услужливых - собаки, у людей опасных – деймоны ядовиты, у людей яростных и неистовых - хищники. Запрет человеку не касаться чужого деймона - одно из самых универсальных табу, при этом, нет ничего особенного в том, что деймоны касаются друг друга. Как вы думаете, почему?

Майкрофт дотрагивается кончиком своего зонта до бока Калиопы и шерсть на ее загривке встает дыбом. Тогда он наклоняется вперед, и тянется к ней рукой. Она стоически терпит, пока его рука не приближается слишком близко, и так как, видимо, Майкрофт не намерен остановиться, она опускает голову и уклоняется. Майкрофт вновь пытается дотронуться до нее, и тогда Джон перехватывает его руку.

\- Прекратите.

Майкрофт смотрит на него и мягко высвобождается из захвата. – Почему?

\- Потому что я не хочу, чтобы вы касались ее.

\- Потому что это делает вас уязвимым, - поправляет Майкрофт. – В мире, где душа может быть маленькой и хрупкой, подобно мыши или пауку, единственным путём выжить для человечества - было счесть контакт с деймоном другого человека _немыслимым_ , исключая лишь наиболее интимные моменты.

И знание означает способность противостоять этому. Шерлок ли сказал так, или сам Майкрофт, но Джон теперь понимает, почему Майкрофта охарактеризовали, как самого опасного человека, которого он когда-либо знал.

\- Вы правда собирались дотронуться до нее? – спрашивает Джон.

\- Нет. Мне это не нужно.

Джон не догадывается, что их встречи были способом Майкрофта ухаживать, до того момента, как однажды, когда машина подвозит его до дома, поворачивается попрощаться и Майкрофт ловит его за подбородок. Он слегка наклоняет голову Джона и без колебаний целует в губы, и Джон так удивлен, что не сопротивляется. 

Это не похоже на первый поцелуй. В нем нет нерешительности или робости, только уверенность. Поцелуй Майкрофта кажется знакомым, словно они были любовниками всегда, и это в равной степени возбуждает и тревожит. 

Джон отталкивает его мгновенье спустя, покрасневший и возбужденный, отчаянно надеясь, что Майкрофт не заметит, однако самодовольное выражение его лица говорит Джону обратное. Пальцы Майкрофта нежно поглаживают его шею и он снова тянется к нему. Джон отталкивает его с большей силой, и Майкрофт откидывается на спинку своего сиденья.

\- Проблема? – спрашивает он. – Мне показалось, тебе нравится. 

От несусветной _наглости_ Майкрофта, у Джона пропадает дар речи. - Я встречаюсь с твоим братом. Неужели ты, правда, думаешь, что я изменю ему с тобой? – наконец выдавливает он.

\- Он не стал бы возражать.

\- А я абсолютно уверен, что стал бы, - не соглашается Джон, и Майкрофт улыбается ему, самоуверенно и покровительственно, словно знает что-то, чего не знает Джон. 

Оставшуюся часть вечера Джон панически размышляет, как рассказать все Шерлоку. Того нет дома, он занят расследованием дела об отравлении, которым его озадачили на вебсайте. 

Кали считает, что Джон ведет себя глупо. – Когда он придет, просто скажи, что Майкрофт тебя поцеловал, - предлагает она, и заставляет Джона запустить для нее выпуск QI на его лэптопе, ведь ей самой трудно пользоваться мышкой. 

Когда Шерлок, наконец, приходит домой и видит Джона, то сразу же раздраженно заявляет. - Не страдай так громко. А что по-твоему должно было случиться?

\- Значит, ты все знаешь? – Джон ощущает признательность за то, что Шерлоку достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы _узнать_ , избавляя, тем самым, от неловких объяснений. Но тут до него доходят и остальные слова Шерлока. – Погоди, что ты хочешь сказать этим “что по-твоему должно было случиться”? 

\- Ты встречаешься с ним почти так же долго, как и со мной. - Шерлок хмурится, видя недоуменное выражение лица Джона. – Ты не знал? Как ты мог не заметить настолько очевидного?

\- Очевидного? Как это может быть очевидным? Я считал, что встречаюсь с тобой!

\- Ты ходил с ним на свидания, по меньшей мере, раз в неделю в течение двух месяцев, Джон, - говорит Шерлок. – Не говори мне, что ты думал, что это были совершенно невинные встречи. Ты может быть и глупый, но не настолько же.

Но это именно то, что Джон думал, и собственные мысли, озвученные насмешливым голосом Шерлока, приводят его в бешенство. - И что? Ты считал, что я могу поступить так с тобой? Ты думал, что я изменяю тебе и ничего не сделал? 

\- А что я должен был сделать? Ты хочешь его. Не притворяйся, что это не так.

Джон и не пытается отрицать это. – И что с того? Тебя я хочу больше! Я думал, ты тоже хочешь меня! Правда, понятия не имею с какой стати, учитывая то, каким _глупым_ ты меня считаешь, – кричит он. 

\- Мне наплевать, что ты глупый! Мне неважно, кого ты хочешь больше! Это даже не измена, так что _мне все равно_! 

\- Как это может не быть изменой, если ты думал, что я встречаюсь с твоим братом? Если я тебе настолько безразличен, так и скажи!

\- Конечно, ты мне не безразличен! - кричит в ответ Шерлок. - Но это не имеет значения! Я… - И тут Шерлок резко замолкает, выражение его лица становится нечитаемым. - Мне надо идти, - заканчивает он холодно и выбегает из квартиры, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Спустя 45 минут от Шерлока приходит смс.

_Как много ягод белладонны требуется, чтобы убить 55-летнюю женщину весом около 60 кг? А листьев?  
ШХ_

Судя по всему, Шерлок решил сделать вид, что ссоры между ними не было. Джон отвечает на его вопрос, затем добавляет “ _Прости меня_ ”.

Ответ Шерлока приходит мгновенно.  
 _Все в порядке. ШХ_

” _Ты скоро вернешься?_ ” набивает Джон и нажимает “отправить”.

_Ищу, не растет ли белладонна рядом с местом жительства подозреваемого. Не дожидайся меня и ложись спать. ШХ_

Значит, все вернулось к норме.

Шерлок сидит за лэптопом Джона, когда тот выходит следующим утром из спальни, Кали сонно льнет к его ногам. – Я заварил тебе чай, - говорит Шерлок, кивком указывая на чашку на кофейном столике. – Доброе утро Джон, Калиопа.

Кали машет хвостом и, зевая, ложится под стол. – Доброе. 

\- Ты опять пользуешься моим компьютером, - замечает Джон, садясь рядом с Шерлоком. – Что делаешь?

\- Проверяю свою почту. – Шерлок обнимает его за талию, и Джон расслабляется в объятьях.

\- Прекрати делать это на моем компьютере, - говорит Джон. - Когда ты вернулся прошлой ночью? 

Шерлок бросает взгляд на часы. – Около трех часов назад.

\- Значит, ты еще не ложился. – Джон проводит большим пальцем по линии подбородка Шерлока; кожа грубая от щетины. - И не брился. Ты хотя бы поел?

\- Я не голоден. – Шерлок всегда не голоден; Джон никогда не видел, чтобы он ел, но нездоровой худобы или потери веса не замечает, так что особо не волнуется по этому поводу. 

\- И все-таки, - начинает Джон, но Шерлок резко обрывает его.

\- Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня обсуждать это с тобой. Я ненавижу такие разговоры.

\- И _все-таки_ , Майкрофт меня поцеловал, и я ответил на поцелуй. Мне очень жаль, этого больше не повторится. Я четко дал ему понять, что не заинтересован.

\- Но он тебе нравится, - говорит Шерлок, и в его голосе не слышно злости.

\- Не буду отрицать, он меня привлекает, - скрепя сердце признает Джон, не сомневаясь, что Шерлок итак знает это. – Но я не собираюсь что-либо предпринимать. Я - с тобой. 

\- Ты можешь быть с нами обоими.

Джон смеется. – Что, серьезно?

Шерлок пожимает плечами. – Не общепринято, однако, едва ли неслыханно для двух людей делить кого-то третьего. 

\- Не тогда, когда они – _братья_ , - возражает Джон, но получив в ответ знакомый “ты и твои табу такие странные” взгляд, лишь трясет головой. – Мне вполне хватает для счастья только тебя, но спасибо за предложение. 

И если Шерлок выглядит задумчивым и немного разочарованным, Джон этого не замечает.

Однако теперь, когда Шерлок практически дал ему свое благословление, предательский мозг не может прекратить думать. Воспоминание о поцелуе преследует Джона. Он словно проживает поцелуй снова и снова, ясно чувствуя руку Майкрофта на своей шее, и губы, крепко прижатые к своим губам. 

И не то чтобы Майкрофт безумно привлекателен, вовсе нет. Он интересный мужчина, но Джон проходит по улице мимо таких, даже не думая взглянуть дважды. Тем не менее, есть в нем нечто, что тревожит и волнует Джона, и он задумывается, что случилось бы, ответь он “да”, если бы он сам стал жадно целовать Майкрофта, а потом стянул с него пиджак и прижался всем телом.

Он гадает, позволил бы ему Майкрофт перехватить инициативу и сидел бы послушно, откинувшись на сиденье и прикусив губу, пока умелый рот Джона сводил его с ума, или они отправились бы куда-то еще - в отель, где могли бы растянуться вдвоем на кровати и неспешно изучать тела друг друга. 

\- Ты хочешь сделать это снова, - обвиняющее заявляет Кали, и Джон не может ей солгать. – Ты хочешь его.

\- Знаю. Я знаю, но не могу перестать хотеть. По крайней мере, ты считаешь это плохой идеей, да?

Кали отводит взгляд, и отвечать не спешит.

\- Кали!

\- Я не знаю, - говорит она, и ложится на пол, закрыв лицо лапой. – А мы не можем встречаться с ними обоими? Я люблю Шерлока, но мы можем полюбить и Майкрофта. Я не знаю его, но хочу узнать.

Его телефон вибрирует.

_Можем сделать вид,  
что ничего не случилось,  
если тебе так будет удобней.  
МХ_

Джон не знает точно, чего он хочет, не говоря уже о том, что ответить на это сообщение. И вместо ответа, он спрашивает Майкрофта, как сделать, чтобы Шерлок не мог больше подобрать пароль к его компьютеру.

Теоретически, именно вещи подобного рода и должен обсуждать Джон со своим психотерапевтом, во время их встреч два раза в месяц. 

\- Я заметила, что вы давно не обновляли свой блог, - начинает она, когда, по прошествии пятнадцати минут, Джон так и не заговаривает первым. – Как вы ладите с вашим соседом? 

“ _Я купил ему маленький холодильник для частей тела, так что теперь никаких отрезанных голов рядом с яйцами_ ”, думает Джон, но он никогда не рассказывал ей, что Шерлок приносит домой части тела из морга для своих экспериментов. “ _Мы все еще не занимались сексом. Я точно не знаю, почему_ ”, мог бы сказать он, если бы упоминал когда-либо ранее, что они начали встречаться. А теперь уже слишком поздно. Если он расскажет, покажется, что он от нее все скрывает (даже если так и есть). 

\- Мы прекрасно ладим, - наконец отвечает он, и ее деймон протягивает ей ручку. Деймон его психотерапевта бросил свои попытки установить контакт с Кали, поскольку она продолжала рычать на него всякий раз, когда он приближается слишком близко, а один раз даже укусила, тот день у Джона выдался особенно напряженным. Теперь он сидит на спинке стула своего человека, или располагается на ее коленях.

Она пишет: “Нет прогресса в проблеме доверия”. - И вы так и не видели его деймона? 

\- Нет.

\- Кажется, вас это больше не тревожит. Это хорошо, очень обнадеживает. А как работа?

\- Хорошо. Немного скучно.

\- Давно в последний раз говорили с сестрой?

\- Она звонила мне в прошлые выходные.

\- О чем говорили?

Гарри и Клара подумывают о том, чтобы снова начать встречаться. Она поддразнивала его относительно Шерлока, как и полагается делать старшим сестрам. Она пытается завязать с выпивкой (снова), и Джон старался, чтобы его скепсис по этому поводу не был слышен, а в голосе звучало лишь одобрение. Их родители хотят, чтобы они с сестрой навещали их время от времени. 

\- Ни о чем особенном. Просто, как идут дела.

Проходит еще несколько минут, которые Джон проводит, уставившись в стену и размышляя, как же сильно он хотел бы сейчас оказаться на месте преступления вместе с Шерлоком (и виновато задаваясь вопросом, стонал бы Майкрофт так, как стонет Шерлок, когда Джон кусает его за ключицу). Его психотерапевт прочищает горло. 

Все-таки она с ним очень терпелива. – Так как же _идут_ ваши дела, Джон? И я запрещаю вам отвечать “хорошо”, - добавляет она с улыбкой, прежде чем он успевает открыть рот и ответить так.

На него наставляли оружие три раза за последние две недели. Он хочет трахнуться с братом своего бойфренда и тот совсем не против этой идеи. Ни у одного из этих мужчин нет деймона, что довольно тревожно, учитывая, что даже у серийных убийц и безумцев они есть. Он не может обновить свой блог, так как всякий раз, когда он пытается, ему в голову не приходит ничего, чем бы хотелось поделиться с миром (а особенно со своей сестрой). 

\- Мне кажется, моя нога пошла на поправку. Она не болит так сильно, как раньше. 

Во время работы Джону приходит смс от Шерлока. Обычно, находясь в больнице, Джон игнорирует Шерлока, ему хочется сохранить способность платить свою часть ренты. Значит, у него должна быть работа, что в свою очередь влечет за собой невозможность срываться с нее по первому зову Шерлока, чтобы принести тому ручку, или бегонию, или отпечатки пальцев няни со стекла офисного здания.

Но в этот раз, второе сообщение, пришедшее сразу вслед за первым, проясняет дело.

_Майкрофт в опасности.  
Приезжай немедленно.  
ШХ_

_Забудь. Еду в больницу.  
Буду через 15 минут.  
ШХ_

Джон ждет Шерлока у больницы. Поспешно извинившись и увидев приподнятую бровь Сары, он добавил, что намечается нечто важное, и он должен быть в другом месте. С усталым вздохом она спросила - "Опять что-то у Шерлока случилось, да?", и Джон не смог подобрать слов, чтобы ответить.

Шерлок притормаживает на такси, и Джон забирается на сиденье рядом, когда он открывает дверь. Кали запрыгивает сразу после него. Кэбби заметно расслабляется. Белка на его плече перестает пристально пялиться на Шерлока и, стремглав, забирается обратно в карман рубашки мужчины. Шерлок производит такой эффект на людей постоянно.

\- Что случилось?

\- Майкрофт в опасности.

\- Это я понял. О каком виде опасности мы говорим?

\- Жизни и смерти. Его забрали куда-то и мы должны его найти. – На экране телефона Шерлока карта города с отметкой их текущей позиции. Он переводит взгляд на кэбби. – Теперь прямо и повернешь направо на втором светофоре, - инструктирует он. 

\- Как давно он пропал? Ты уже позвонил в полицию?

\- Полиция прибыла бы слишком медленно. Однако я уже сообщил его людям через камеры в квартире, но они не смогут найти его раньше меня. Без сомнения, вместо этого они следуют за нами.

Подожди-ка, что за камеры в квартире? – В нашей квартире установлены камеры видеонаблюдения? 

Шерлок вздыхает. – Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, как ты вообще выживаешь, будучи настолько слепым к очевидному. Майкрофт пропал где-то между сорока пятью минутами и тремя часами назад. Очевидно, что он еще жив, так что в какой-то момент из него попробуют выбить информацию с помощью пыток, и я бы хотел найти его прежде, чем это случится. 

\- И ты знаешь, где он.

Шерлок самоуверенно машет телефоном. – Да, конечно. Я могу отследить его.

\- Они наверно выкинули его мобильный сразу же, как схватили. Как ты можешь его отследить?

Шерлок закатывает глаза. – Я же не имбецил, Джон. В чем смысл установки следящего устройства на его телефон? Он нашел и уничтожил бы его в течение пары минут. Это не работает ни с одним из нас тех пор, как я отправился в университет. 

Джон не может не заметить, что Шерлок так и не ответил на его вопрос. - Ты же не поместил чип в его руку или еще куда?

\- Нет, конечно, нет. Как только он избавился от первого, не было никакого смысла пытаться проделать это еще раз.

Джон вздыхает.

Шерлок не дает кэбби точного адреса, он лишь указывает, где поворачивать. Тридцать минут спустя они останавливаются у невзрачного здания в одном из унылых районов города. Как только машина отъезжает, Шерлок выуживает из своего пальто и протягивает Джону его личный пистолет, который был заперт в ящике стола этим утром.

Увидев, что Шерлок тоже держит пистолет, Джон чувствует беспокойство. Тревога усиливается, когда Шерлок отчеканивает. - Мы вернём Майкрофта, во что бы то ни стало. Сегодня полиция не будет вмешиваться в наши дела, так что стреляй контрольным в голову, и без сантиментов. - От звука его голоса по спине Джона пробегают мурашки.

Затем Шерлок стучит в дверь.

Первых двух охранников Джон застаёт врасплох и пристреливает на месте, потому что глаза у Шерлока потусторонние, холодные и откровенно тревожащие. Если не Джон, то стрелял бы Шерлок.

Прежде чем шум успевает привлечь внимание остальных охранников, они вдвоём вламываются внутрь здания и укрываются за мебелью, прямо за поворотом в главном коридоре. Джон слышит встревоженные крики и приближающийся топот.

В короткой перестрелке Джон ранит еще одного человека, и чудом уклоняется от пули. Та пролетает так близко, что он чувствует горячую струю воздуха от нее. Он падает вниз для передышки, и Шерлок устремляет на Кали обеспокоенный взгляд.

\- С нами все хорошо, - бросает Кали Шерлоку, выжидающе смотрящему на нее. – Пуля прошла близко, но не задела.

Перестрелка продолжается, и тут показывается росомаха - деймон последнего охранника. Она проскальзывает в зону обстрела, прижимаясь всем телом к полу, избегая шальных пуль. Одно ее ухо оборвано, явный признак, что их пара часто участвует в потасовках. Джону неясно, что она делает – разведывает обстановку, быть может, или пытается добраться до Кали. 

Шерлок стреляет росомахе в грудь и ее отбрасывает назад. Издав изумленный стон, она по инерции скользит пару футов по полу, оставляя за собой кровавый след. 

Относительно молодой мужчина, ему не больше сорока, одетый в невзрачную домашнюю одежду, вбегает в комнату, нисколько не заботясь о себе. Забытый пистолет свободно свисает в его правой руке. Он падает на колени перед своим деймоном и что-то лихорадочно бормочет, руками пытаясь остановить кровь. Шерлок стреляет ему в спину. 

Наступает долгое молчание, в основном потому, что Джон пытается переварить факт, что Шерлок _стрелял в деймона_.

В этой тишине отчетливо слышно, как где-то недалеко, Майкрофт, испуганным дрожащим голосом, _умоляет_ и просит кого-то остановиться, обещает сделать все, что им угодно, если они оставят ее в покое. “ _И все-таки у него есть деймон_ ”, проносится в голове Джона. 

Они следуют на голос Майкрофта к открытой двери в подвал, двигаясь очень осторожно. Никто их больше не останавливает. У подножья лестницы стоит мужчина, явно поджидая их. Вид у него настолько самоуверенный, что Джон краем глаза проверяет, нет ли где снайперов. 

Но единственное, что примечательно в нем – это зловеще выглядящий меч в одной руке и маленькая стальная капсула в другой. Мужчина поднимает капсулу вверх со словами. - Вы знаете, что он заточил ее здесь? Края запаяны намертво. Кем нужно быть, чтобы сделать такое?

Меч не знаком Джону, но он замечает странное мерцание на клинке и то, как его держат – так люди, не привычные к оружию, держат в руках заряженный пистолет. Волосы на его затылке встают дыбом от понимания, что это значит. Ему все еще снятся кошмары о клинках, подобных этому, как бы ни было ужасно разделение, _сепарация_ много хуже.

Есть разные пути для отделения человека от деймона. Самый распространенный способ, обычный способ, называется "разделение" и, порой, проводится добровольно, как часть религиозного или мистического ритуала. Джон не в курсе деталей, но это означает возможность быть далеко от своего деймона, порой несколько дней или недель подряд. Если сделать все правильно, без травмы, и по науке, не будет нанесен никакой постоянный вред ни человеку, ни его деймону, и связь между ними более или менее сохранится. 

Если сделать что-то неправильно, все может привести к сепарации, полному и окончательному разрыву связи между человеком и деймоном. Такое встречается еще реже, чем разделение, и за исключением текстов по медицине и секретных правительственных отчетов, редко упоминается. Люди, прошедшие через сепарацию, словно теряют искру, то, что делало их личностями, и становятся похожими на зомби, а их деймоны – одинокие, несчастные, оголодавшие существа, лишенные связи, что придавала им смысл. 

Другой способ произвести сепарацию – это физически разрезать связь клинком, сделанным из специально обработанного сплава металлов, и выглядит такой клинок, ну, точно как тот, что сейчас перед ним. 

Кали издает задушенный звук, полный ужаса, и нисколько не возражает, когда пальцы Джона больно сжимают мех на ее загривке. Шерлок делает шаг назад, на его лице странное выражение, что-то среднее между растерянностью и страхом. 

Лицо человека расплывается в улыбке, когда он видит, что они понимают всю тяжесть угрозы. – Почему бы вам не спуститься вниз, прежде чем мистер Холмс пострадает, - предлагает он. - И мы посмотрим, может, вы поможете ему освежить память. В противном случае, я уверен, когда я отрежу от вас ваших деймонов, он поймет, насколько я серьезен. 

Шерлок, не задумавшись ни на секунду, начинает спускаться вниз, Джон и Кали, после некоторой паузы, осторожно следуют за ним. Джон – хороший стрелок, но не настолько, чтобы успеть убить кого-то, прежде чем тот взмахнет клинком.

Когда они подбираются ближе, Джон замечает на плече мужчины его деймона – черного блестящего скорпиона. Майкрофт безвольно сидит на стуле посередине подвала и выглядит так, словно давно бы упал с него, если бы не несколько слоев веревки, которой он к нему привязан. 

Майкрофт замечает его и Шерлока мгновенье спустя, и немедленно начинает дергаться. – Шерлок! Что ты делаешь? Убирайся отсюда!

Мужчина - Джон так и не знает, кто он, и подозревает, что это знание за пределами его допуска к секретной информации – чуть поворачивает голову в сторону Майкрофта, Шерлок поднимает руку, и, разумеется, мужчина ясно видит этот жест. 

Конечно же, Шерлок целится в грудь, выстрел приводит к смерти, но не _мгновенной_ , и Джон, не дыша, с ужасом наблюдает, как мужчина, оскалившись, решительным движением руки разрезает воздух между Майкрофтом и гладкой металлической капсулой, зажатой в кулаке, и только потом падает на землю.

С выражением явной скуки на лице, Шерлок наблюдает за скорпионом, перебравшимся на грудь мужчины, ее передние клешни тянутся к расползающемуся кровавому пятну. – Нет! - шепчет она своему человеку, и ее голос дрожит. Джону жаль ее до боли, она не заслуживает такого, что бы ни сотворил ее человек. - Нет, ты не можешь! Все должно было быть не так!

Шерлок стреляет в него снова, на этот раз в голову. Скорпион медленно тает в воздухе, пока не становится почти прозрачной, прежде чем разлететься золотой пылью и рассеяться в воздухе окончательно. Значит, мужчина мертв, но Шерлок продолжает стрелять в его тело. Он нажимает на курок снова и снова, пока вместо выстрелов не раздаются лишь щелчки. Шерлок отрешенно смотрит на пистолет, не понимая в чем дело, и в этот момент он мало похож на человека. 

\- Шерлок, - говорит Джон, и повторяет, когда тот не отзывается. – Шерлок. _Шерлок, отдай мне пистолет._

Кали скулит и толкается головой в колено Шерлока, выводя его из оцепенения. - Хорошо. Конечно. 

Шерлок позволяет забрать пистолет и заметно ежится, когда Джон берет его лицо в свои ладони. – Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Джон, но в этот момент Майкрофт издает низкий стон и внимание Шерлока мгновенно переключается на брата.

Он почти бежит и, перепрыгнув через тело на полу, устремляется к Майкрофту, но резко тормозит на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Словно птица, врезавшаяся в оконное стекло на лету. 

\- Я надеялся, что ты не поступишь так глупо. Надо же, заявиться за мной лично. Я вполне невредим, – спокойно сообщает Майкрофт, несмотря на то, что на его скуле расцветает довольно жуткий синяк, а один глаз подбит и распух. – Тебе и в голову не пришла возможность сепарации, да? Я разочарован. Джон, поверить не могу, что ты позволил Шерлоку следовать столь абсурдному плану. 

По мнению Джона, звучит это довольно грубо и несколько снисходительно, но он явно упускает нечто важное в сложных и многослойных отношениях братьев Холмс, потому что пугающая пустота в глазах Шерлока от этих слов начинает таять. Шерлок гладит Майкрофта по щеке, той, что не повреждена, и нечто безмолвное проскальзывает между ними, настолько невыносимо интимное, что Джон отворачивается. 

Когда Джон поворачивается к ним снова, Шерлок, уже восстановивший свое самообладание, пристально рассматривает узлы веревки, изучая их с предельной концентрацией. - Мне нужен нож, - наконец объявляет он и требовательно протягивает руку. 

\- У мистера Хейла есть нож в ботинке, - сообщает Майкрофт Джону и кивает в сторону трупа. – Должен быть достаточно острым. 

Когда Джон вытаскивает нож, Кали тычется носом ему в локоть. - Его деймон, - неразборчиво бормочет она, и он видит стальную капсулу у нее во рту. Это небольшой округлый цилиндр, и когда она выплевывает его на ладонь Джону, пальцы легко сжимаются в кулак, настолько он крохотный. 

Джон мысленно перебирает всех деймонов, которые могли бы уместиться в такой маленькой капсуле - муравей, паук, пчела, тля, блоха, муха, божья коровка, но ни один из них не кажется подходящим. Кольцо деформированного металла проходит по центру капсулы, где она была запаяна. И это последний довод. Майкрофт, будь у него деймон, никогда не сделал бы с ним такого.

\- Она – пустая, да? – спрашивает Джон, передавая нож Шерлоку. Тот незамедлительно начинает разрезать один из узлов веревки, которой связан Майкрофт. Он понимает, что попал в точку, когда Шерлок бросает на него гордый взгляд. – Ты блефовал.

\- Конечно, - мягко соглашается Майкрофт. – Может, я и не делаю это так часто, как Шерлок, но я вполне способен разыграть спектакль. Это было куда безопаснее, чем позволить мистеру Хейлу обратиться к более творческим методам убеждения. 

Веревка, которую перерезал Шерлок, разделяется на две, и он ликующе тянет за один конец, ничем не отличающийся от другого. Вся конструкция разваливается, а веревка оказывается на полу и коленях Майкрофта. 

\- Блестяще. Теперь, давайте выбираться отсюда, - говорит Джон и Кали согласно кивает.

Шерлок выказывает нехарактерную для него заботу о старшем брате, идя так близко к Майкрофту, что практически нависает над ним. Это резко контрастирует с абсолютным равнодушием, с которым он проходит мимо трупов. Майкрофт же, напротив, с задумчивым выражением лица внимательно всматривается в каждое тело. Вероятно, определяя, кто их послал и как убить их лидера.

Джон единственный, кто удивляется, при виде личного секретаря Майкрофта, ожидающую их на улице. Она отрывает свой взгляд от телефона и беспечно улыбается Майкрофту. – Я сейчас отправлю команду зачистки, сэр. 

Шерлок довольно кивает деймону на ее плече. В ответ попугай наклоняется к нему и машет крылом. Группа хорошо вооруженных мужчин в камуфляже выскакивает из автофургона рядом с соседним зданием. Он не был припаркован здесь раньше. Джон замечает в автофургоне волков, но они остаются внутри, не выказывая ни малейших признаков беспокойства. По его спине пробегает холодок.

\- Когда я сказал, что Майкрофт само британское правительство, я не преувеличил, – обращаясь к Джону, вполголоса замечает Шерлок. – Он обладает огромной властью. 

Майкрофт в это время дает указания секретарю. - Машина готова? Пусть отвезет нас к 221B. Я останусь там на ночь.

Джон открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, ведь никто не удосужился спросить об этом у него. Но Шерлок и Майкрофт смотрят на него с абсолютно одинаковым выражением на лицах “я вычислил это давным-давно, почему до тебя все еще не дошло?”, и он лишь вздыхает, потому что уже уяснил основы Холмсовской логики. Если бы Майкрофт спросил, Джон ответил бы “да”, значит, никакого смысла спрашивать не было. Логично. 

Майкрофт отклоняет все попытки убедить его сначала обратиться в больницу, утверждая, что у него лишь легкие поверхностные повреждения, а когда Джон пытается заручиться поддержкой Шерлока, тот лишь пожимает плечами. – У него нет тяжелых ран. 

Так что Майкрофт отправляется домой вместе с Джоном и Шерлоком. Теперь, когда они находятся в безопасности (Джон заметил машину, которая следовала за ними на пути домой, несомненно, это были люди Майкрофта и, возможно, они специально позволили увидеть их), Шерлок возвращается в свое обычное состояние “вражды” с Майкрофтом - комбинации еле сдерживаемого раздражения и неохотной привязанности. 

Джон идет делать чай, когда становится ясно, что никто другой этого делать не собирается. Вернувшись в комнату, он застает Майкрофта в своем кресле. Тот не сводит пристального взгляда с Шерлока, который отвечает ему тем же. Джон нисколько не сомневается, что они так разговаривают. – Ладно. Если ты не собираешься обращаться в больницу, дай мне самому осмотреть тебя. Хочу взглянуть на твои ребра. 

\- У него лишь ушибы. Левый глаз так заплыл, что он им почти не видит. Запястья стерты в кровь. Следы от веревки пройдут через неделю или чуть больше, но синяки сойдут лишь недели через две. Он в порядке, – пренебрежительно информирует его Шерлок и вытягивается на диване, упираясь в подлокотник босыми пятками. 

\- Спасибо, но я бы хотел проверить все сам.

Майкрофт выглядит неважно, но терпимо – Джон видел куда худшие случаи. Когда Джон дотрагивается до его ребер, он шипит от боли, но ничего не сломано, как и сказал Шерлок. Джон легко проводит пальцами по ушибам и осторожно касается следов на запястьях. Кожа на них стерта, но крови нет. Майкрофт вздрагивает, но смотрит при этом совсем не на Джона. 

Он смотрит поверх плеча Джона на Шерлока. Тот сидит на диване вместе с Кали, привычно обняв ее одной рукой. Джон краснеет. – Он ей нравится, - смущенно бормочет Джон и вспоминает о стальной капсуле, которую положил в карман. Вытащив капсулу, он протягивает ее Майкрофту. – Возьмешь обратно? 

\- Да, спасибо. – Майкрофт забирает капсулу и она исчезает где-то в его одежде. Джон замирает, восхищенный изяществом движений рук. 

Потеплевший взгляд Майкрофта ясно дает понять, что он заметил направление мыслей Джона, и Джон внезапно остро осознает, что стянул с того пиджак и расстегнул жилет и рубашку, чтобы осмотреть, и теперь его рука прижата к голой груди. Сердце Майкрофта учащённо бьётся под его ладонью.

Джон поспешно отдергивает руку и прокашливается. – Хорошо. Ты, конечно, избит, но с тобой все будет в порядке. Просто пару недель сильно не напрягайся и будешь в норме в кратчайшие сроки.

\- Что ты видишь в нем? – спрашивает Майкрофт у Шерлока, откидываясь на спинку кресла и делая глоток чая, который принес ему Джон. – Тебе раньше никогда никто не нравился так сильно.

\- Заткнись, Майкрофт, - огрызается Шерлок и Кали облизывает его щеку. Джон не может сдержать глупой улыбки. - Он гораздо интереснее любого, с кем _ты_ когда-либо имел дело. У тебя нет вкуса.

\- Тебе нравится моя помощница, - возражает Майкрофт.

\- Нет, мне нравится ее деймон. Он очень умный для деймона. Девушка мне совершенно безразлична. 

Почему-то последняя фраза, произнесенная Шерлоком, звучит крайне _необычно_. Не так, как говорят Джон или Гарри, а так, как говорит Кали. 

И в этот момент Джон все понимает. То, что он считал пазлом с отсутствующей деталью, на самом деле и было пазлом с отсутствующей деталью, но деталь эта _была раздроблена на более мелкие кусочки_ , и каждый крошечный кусочек был спрятан, а некоторые даже сожжены, чтобы никто не смог вычислить суть. 

Но теперь все встает на свои места: то, как небрежно Шерлок касается Кали, то, что Джон видел его спящим, но никогда не видел, чтобы он что-то действительно ел, и самое подозрительное - то, как Шерлок ведет себя с Майкрофтом, этакая странная комбинация покровительства и обиды, которую не выразишь словами, потому что нет слов, способных описать тяни-толкай-действия деймона, _борющегося_ с метафизической связью, что соединяет его с человеком.

Теперь Джону ясно, почему его тянет к Майкрофту, и почему он _хочет_ его так сильно.

Но он не готов сходу высказать свои подозрения вслух, так что он проверяет их. Он кладет руку на шею Шерлока сзади, как не раз делал в прошлом. Шерлок сразу же расслабляется, но Джон наблюдает за Майкрофтом. Тот моментально напрягается и выпрямляется в кресле. Он сжимает чашку с чаем так сильно, что костяшки пальцев белеют. И он смотрит прямо на то место, где рука Джона касается Шерлока. 

Шерлок отстраняется от Джона, и его шея краснеет. Майкрофт немного расслабляется. – Мои поздравления, Джон, - говорит он тихо. – Кажется, ты вычислил, в чем дело. Хотя не сомневаюсь, что Шерлок оставлял для тебя намеки не одну неделю.

\- Я никогда не говорил, что он не идиот, лишь то, что он не такой глупый, как большинство, - огрызается Шерлок на своего брата – “ _Нет_ ”, поправляет себя Джон, “ _Своего человека_ ”.

\- Все тексты твердят, что деймоны не способны принимать человеческую форму, - осторожно замечает Джон, даже получив подтверждение своей правоты, трудно осмыслить сам факт. Ему странно даже выговаривать слова, слетающие с его губ. Что это _вообще_ значит - иметь деймона-человека? 

\- О, это ложь, - легкомысленно заявляет Кали и кладет голову на колено Джону. – Я легко могла, пока не приняла окончательную форму. Но это всегда казалось слишком странным, я знала, что тебе не понравится и не стала этого делать. 

\- Ты знаешь, как Шерлок любит делать то, что странно, - комментирует Майкрофт, а Джон пытается представить, как выглядела бы Кали в образе человека.

Шерлок, насупившись, перебивает Майкрофта. – Не говори за меня. Ненавижу, когда ты говоришь за меня.

\- Значит в этом все дело. Вот, что ты не мог рассказать мне раньше, - мозг Джона все еще пытается справиться с заключениями. Значит ли это, что Майкрофт всегда чувствовал, когда они с Шерлоком касались друг друга? Эта мысль его смутно будоражит.

\- Это смущает тебя? – спрашивает Шерлок, и голос его непривычно ровный – в нем не слышно скуки, или снисхождения, или изумления. Он звучит… так, словно Шерлок нервничает, но скрывает это очень хорошо. – Я был несколько обеспокоен, когда обнаружил влечение к тебе, и будет вполне естественно, если тебя эта мысль оттолкнет. 

\- Нас это не отталкивает, - тотчас отзывается Кали, и трется головой о ногу Шерлока, словно кошка. – Он гладит ее по голове, и она виляет хвостом. – Мы привязаны к тебе. И к тебе, - добавляет она, более застенчиво, обращаясь к Майкрофту. 

\- Ох. Ладно. – Шерлок выглядит удивленным. – Это хорошо. 

Потом он целует Джона. И это совсем не похоже на то, как они обычно целуются. Грязно и требовательно, а не тепло и нежно, и Джон понимает, что Шерлок сдерживал себя раньше. Из-за того, кто он. Из-за Майкрофта. 

\- Боже, - шепчет Джон, когда они отрываются друг от друга за глотком воздуха, и зарывается пальцами в растрепанные волосы Шерлока, взъерошивая их еще больше. Шерлок издает довольный звук, то же делает и Майкрофт, что-то вроде глухого стона. 

И Майкрофт, Майкрофт выглядит _опьяненным_ , словно это его только что целовал Джон, и более того. Он трогает себя через брюки прямо перед Джоном, не выказывая ни малейших признаков смущения. - Ты чувствуешь все, что я делаю с ним, да? – спрашивает Джон. Самодовольная улыбка таится в уголках его губ. 

\- Даже больше, чем это. И если ты хочешь продолжить, я предлагаю переместиться в спальню, в интересах комфорта. 

Джон нервно закашливается, потому что они никогда прежде – он и Шерлок, но об этом, наверно, не стоит сейчас упоминать. А Шерлок уже поднимается на ноги, согласно кивая. - Мы пойдем в твою спальню. На моей кровати эксперимент, который нельзя передвигать. 

Майкрофт сильнее, чем выглядит, он крепко впечатывает Джона в стену, как только они оказывается в его комнате, жадным и требовательным поцелуем пожирая его рот. Ничего общего с тем бесстрастным и невозмутимым человеком, которым он прикидывается. Целуя Майкрофта, Джон ощущает вкус чая и слабый металлический привкус крови. Джону нравится.

Его пальцы задевают один из ушибов на ребрах Майкрофта, и тот глухо стонет в рот Джону, так, словно не понимает, нравится ему это или нет. 

\- Ему понравится, если ты укусишь его, – советует Шерлок низким голосом, и Джон не понимает, кому из них адресованы слова. Возможно, им обоим. Майкрофт прерывает поцелуй, чтобы переключиться на горло Джона. Он впивается в него и покрывает легкими укусами, отдающимися вспышками наслаждения во всем теле. 

\- Кровать, - хрипит Джон, и ему успешно удается отбуксировать Майкрофта в нужном направлении, умудрившись при этом не свернуть себе шею, споткнувшись обо что-то, и по пути успев стянуть с себя свитер и рубашку. Но тут Майкрофт вырывается из его рук и, выскользнув из уже расстегнутых рубашки и жилета одним ловким движением, обнажается до пояса. Он толкает Джона на кровать.

Шерлок ложится рядом с ним, уже полураздетый. Он внимательно смотрит на Джона, словно разбирая его на части. - Мысль о нас с Майкрофтом вместе возбуждает тебя, - ликующе восклицает он и Джона стремительно окатывает постыдная волна желания.

\- Я… да, - не может солгать Джон, и Майкрофт ложится рядом с ним с другой стороны.

Они целуются, прямо перед ним, крепко прижимаясь губами друг к другу. Шерлок издает странный звук и наклоняет голову. Джон может назвать точный момент, когда язык Майкрофта проскальзывает в рот Шерлока, потому что щеки Шерлока становятся впалыми, когда он начинает посасывать его. Рука Шерлока скользит к паху Майкрофта и расстегивает пуговицу на его брюках таким искусным движением, что во рту у Джона пересыхает. 

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, губы Шерлока алые и припухшие, и он поворачивается к Джону с выжидающей дразнящей ухмылкой, словно говоря “ _Ну?_ ”

\- Ты великолепен, - выпаливает Джон, и притягивает Шерлока к себе, шепча ему на ухо все, о чем он думал, но стеснялся сказать раньше. - Я хочу коснуться тебя. Я фантазирую об этом все время, как ты лежишь на спине, а я ласкаю тебя, и ты кончаешь. Я хочу услышать, как ты кричишь мое имя. 

Шерлок дрожит, когда Джон переворачивает его на спину и, стянув с бедер брюки, разводит его ноги в стороны. Джон вылизывает его грудь, медленно продвигаясь к области паха, пробуя его кожу на вкус. Он ласкает эрекцию Шерлока ртом через ткань трусов, и, добравшись языком до основания члена, глубоко вдыхает, чувствуя запах пота и мускуса и _Шерлока_. 

\- Джон, - шепчет Шерлок, вскидывая бедра. – Я, да, _Джон_. – Он сминает простыни, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, пока Джон стягивает с него и трусы.

Шерлок и Майкрофт стонут в унисон, когда Джон обхватывает рукой член Шерлока у основания и берет в рот головку. В его волосы зарывается рука, другая рука – у него на плече, а третья гладит его по спине.

Джон смотрит на Майкрофта; это он ласкает спину Джона, распространяя тепло по его позвоночнику. Его собственные брюки уже расстегнуты, и Джон видит его член, твердый и сочащийся смазкой. – Продолжай, - стонет Майкрофт. 

Джон не был с мужчиной со времен службы в армии, но сосать член – это как ездить на велосипеде, и он легко впадает в знакомый ритм. Шерлок стонет и ловит воздух ртом, пока не разражается непрерывным бессвязным потоком слов _пожалуйстаДжонбыстреебольшеда_.

\- Придержи его за бедра, - шепчет Майкрофт ему на ухо, и Джон покорно прижимает бедра Шерлока к кровати. - А теперь смотри.

Тут Майкрофт хватает Шерлока за запястья и заламывает его руки над головой с такой силой, что трясется матрац. Шерлок дергается, пытаясь вырваться из захвата. Джон бросает на него мимолётный взгляд. Осознав, что прикован, взят врасплох и возбуждён, Шерлок кончает, издав протяжный стон, его член пульсирует во рту Джона. Джон смакует вкус Шерлока на языке, фиксируя его в своей памяти. 

И затем две пары рук подтягивают его вверх, и укладывают рядом с Шерлоком.

\- Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, - говорит Шерлок Майкрофту недовольным тоном и мстительно добавляет, обращаясь к Джону. - Ему понравится, если ты причинишь ему боль. Он – мазохист. А еще, он уже кончил.

Майкрофт закатывает глаза и рывком стягивает с Джона трусы, опытными пальцами обхватывая его член. – Не будь таким мелочным, Шерлок. Конечно, я кончил в тот же момент, что и ты, учитывая природу нашей связи, - говорит он и целует Джона.

\- Хочу быть мелочным и буду, - мгновенно отзывается Шерлок и тоже целует Джона, жадно впиваясь ртом в его шею. Его рука присоединяется к руке Майкрофта. 

Между ними двумя Джона хватает ненадолго. 

\- Что ты чувствуешь, когда я касаюсь тебя? – спрашивает Джон Шерлока позже. Он сонный и расслабленный, в том уютном состоянии полудремы, когда нет никакого фильтра между мыслями и словами. Майкрофт лежит между ними, и Джон кладет руку на его грудь. Он проводит большим пальцем по плечу Шерлока и смотрит, как они оба улыбаются.

Шерлок на мгновенье задумывается. - Словно я тону.

Джон хмурится, это едва ли звучит приятно, но прежде чем он успевает переспросить, Кали наклоняется и кладет голову на талию Шерлоку, загнув уши вперед. - Покажешь нам? – мечтательно спрашивает она. Майкрофт нерешительно смотрит на Джона.

Джон кивает и ободряюще улыбается. – Я не против. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это. 

Майкрофт медленно протягивает руку к мягкому серо-белому меху на ее голове. И в то мгновенье, когда он касается ее, весь остальной мир исчезает. Все, что Джон чувствует - это Майкрофт и Шерлок, в нем и вокруг него, все его чувства затоплены их присутствием.

Такое чувство, словно тебя захлестывает любовь.


End file.
